


Ghosted

by sir_kingsley



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Car problems, First Date, Getting Back Together, Insecure Dean Winchester, M/M, Mechanic Dean Winchester, Misunderstandings, castiel thinks dean ghosted him, kinda... i guess, post first date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:42:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23539294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sir_kingsley/pseuds/sir_kingsley
Summary: “Oh, thank you so, so, so much,” Gabe cries as the driver’s door to the truck opens and a man hops out.“Anyone else see the serial killer potential in this scenario?” Balthzar mutters under his breath.“Shut up, Balthazar,” Cas whispers back, trying to disguise his own nerves. He’s seen a lot of horror films, okay? This kind of shit never ends well.“-and it just stopped all of a sudden and died,” Gabe is explaining to the truck driver as he leads the man to the car. “These are my friends, Anna, Balthazar, and Cas. Guys, this is our hero, Dean.”If the name hadn’t set Cas off, the familiar warm drawl that followed a second later would have.“Sorry about the bad luck,” Dean says, his smile kind and sincere. “I can take a look and see if it’s something I can fix here and get you on your way. If not, I should be able to get the old girl hooked up and drive y’all back to town.”“Dean?” The name spills from Cas’s mouth before he can stop it and suddenly four sets of eyes are on him but the only pair Cas cares about are the green ones in front of him.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 15
Kudos: 308





	Ghosted

**Author's Note:**

> This is a trash fire. I did not edit it. I apologize for nothing but regret everything.

The symphony of laughter and teasing is so loud that no one notices the strange noise the car is making. But they definitely feel the sudden lurch minutes later that has everyone slamming against the back of their seats, and sobering the friendly atmosphere.

Gabriel turns the music down as Anna demands, “What the hell was that?”

Castiel stares out the window at the abandoned dark road as the car coughs and sputters until coming to a complete stop in the middle of nowhere. 

“Gabe, I swear to god if you forgot to put gas in this thing again…” Cas begins.

“We’re burying your body in this ravine and no one will ever find you,” Balthazar finishes with a growl.

“Okay, rude!” Gabe says defensively. “I filled the tank before I left!”

“Gabe…”

“I swear!”

“Did you get the oil changed?” Cas asks. 

“The what?”

“Gabe!” everyone shouts at once. 

“How was I supposed to know?” Gabe shouts, hands shooting into the air. “I thought that was something you did like once a year!”

The four friends fall into a tense silence until Balthazar eventually mumbles, “this is why we never should have let you drive.”

Gabe doesn’t have the strongest track record when it comes to transportation. His mishaps usually revolve around tire pressure and fuel, however. Inconvenient but rather easy fixes given their location that become funny stories that they laugh about over drinks within a few days. 

They’ve never had to deal with a situation quite like this.

Finally, Anna sighs and opens her car door. “Well, sitting and moping isn’t going to get us anywhere. Pop the hood, Gabe. Everyone out.”

Soon they’re all filed out onto the dark road, staring down at the engine like it’s the most intimidating puzzle they’ve ever seen.

“So do any of you know anything about cars?” Anna asks.

The silence that follows is a loud and disappointing answer.

Cas rolls his eyes. “I’m calling Michael to come get us,” he finally says and reaches for his phone. He’s bound to get an earful from his older brother but at least he won’t be shivering on the side of a country road.

“But what about my car?” Gabe whines. 

Cas shrugs and starts searching for Michael in his contacts. “We’ll figure it out tomorrow.”

“Dude, I’m not leaving my car out here in the middle of nowhere all night!”

“Then you can stay with it while the rest of us go home,” Cas snaps.

“Cas!” Anna scolds. “You don’t have to be so harsh.”

“Don’t mind, Cassie,” Balthazar drawls from where he’s leaning against the trunk. “He’s been in a foul mood ever since he got ghosted by that hot guy.”

Cas feels the redness staining his neck and face. “I wasn’t ghosted!”

“Oh? Then what do you call it when someone suddenly stops talking to you after a date?”

“H-he just- he wasn’t interested. It happens.”

“Will you two stop?” Anna groans. “This isn’t helping. And Balthazar, stop being a dick.”

Cas sighs and looks at Gabe whose staring morosely at his car. “I’m sorry for earlier, Gabe. You’re right; we shouldn’t just leave your car out here. Maybe we can call a few shops and see if someone can send a tow truck out. Then we can call Michael.”

After a few minutes of searching and a couple of dead end calls, Gabe finally reaches someone who agrees to come get them. They wait in the car, throwing a little concert for themselves with their phones. 

About twenty minutes later, headlights appear. A large truck pulls in front of them, coming to a stop just a few yards from Gabe’s car. Everyone climbs back out of the car, ready to greet and thank their savior.

“Oh, thank you so, so, so much,” Gabe cries as the driver’s door to the truck opens and a man hops out. 

“Anyone else see the serial killer potential in this scenario?” Balthzar mutters under his breath.

“Shut up, Balthazar,” Cas whispers back, trying to disguise his own nerves. He’s seen a lot of horror films, okay? This kind of shit never ends well.

“-and it just stopped all of a sudden and died,” Gabe is explaining to the truck driver as he leads the man to the car. “These are my friends, Anna, Balthazar, and Cas. Guys, this is our hero, Dean.”

If the name hadn’t set Cas off, the familiar warm drawl that followed a second later would have.

“Sorry about the bad luck,” Dean says, his smile kind and sincere. “I can take a look and see if it’s something I can fix here and get you on your way. If not, I should be able to get the old girl hooked up and drive y’all back to town.”

“Dean?” The name spills from Cas’s mouth before he can stop it and suddenly four sets of eyes are on him but the only pair Cas cares about are the green ones in front of him. 

The last time Cas had seen him, Dean was wearing black jeans with a maroon button-down and had Cas’s mouth watering. He was without a doubt, the most handsome man Cas had ever seen. Cas finds that his opinion hasn’t changed as he takes in the worn denim pants and layers of soft flannel keeping him warm. Still handsome, still beautiful. 

Still the asshole who never returned my texts.

He sees the recognition flash through Dean’s eyes following by something close to… nerves? But then it’s gone, hidden behind his bright smile. “Oh, hey, Cas. Long time, no see, huh?”

Cas has no idea what to say or what to do. He wants to climb Dean like a tree and kiss him until they can’t breathe. He wants to slap him across the face for ghosting him. He wants to demand why Dean responded. 

They met on a dating app. Cas had never put much stock in those things and the few dates he’d been on had done nothing to change his mind. Until Dean. Something about Dean had just clicked. They would text all day and night for days on end until finally Cas asked him out to dinner, palms sweating and heart threatening to beat right out of his chest until Dean finally said yes.

The date had been lovely. They met at a burger place downtown. Dean called them  _ boujee burgers _ and snickered at some of the over-the-top ingredients, but said it was some of the best food he’d ever had. Cas had to agree, loving every bite and loving the adorable pleased sounds coming from Dean even more. 

After eating, they strolled around the block for a while. They came across one of Cas’s favorite bars and Dean was all too pleased to follow him in. They drank and danced and Dean sang in his ear. They wandered out onto the patio for fresh air and found a secluded corner to talk and talk and talk until they couldn’t because their lips were pressed together and Cas was practically climbing out of his seat for more. To feel more, to touch more, to give all that he could and take all that Dean offered.

When Cas got home he was on cloud nine, drunk on affection and wonder and so eager to see Dean again he asked for another date that very night.

Dean never replied. 

Cas tried to check in two days later, figuring maybe Dean had just fallen asleep when he got home or maybe he opened the text when he was busy and forgot to respond.

Cas never heard anything back.

And now here he was, smiling in the glow of headlights, looking like he had done nothing wrong. The urge to slap was getting stronger.

“Ummm…” Gabe eventually butts in and Cas notices his friends for the first time in a while, awkwardly staring between him and Dean. “Do you two know each other?”

Cas isn’t sure how to answer. How is he supposed to explain that this is the man who he’s apparently been moping over for weeks now? 

Cas doesn’t see the sad twist to Dean’s smile before it evens out, big and bright, and he’s taking the reigns into his own hands. “Oh yeah, Cas came in for an oil change a while back,” he says easily. “How’s she running now?”

It was not the explanation Cas was expecting and he can do nothing but stare for a long moment and repress a whimper when his heart drops to his stomach. Then he catches his friends’ eyes waiting for some kind of acknowledgement. Words. He needs to say words. 

“Uh, fine,” is what he comes up with. 

“Glad to hear it. Well, I’m gonna take a look at this one and see what’s going on.”

“I’d start with the gas tank first,” Balthazar grumbles and receives a sharp elbow from Anna.

“I told you I filled it!” Gabe snaps.

Dean just chuckles at the banter. It’s a warm sound that shoots through Cas’s body. “I’ll poke around. In the meantime, if y’all are cold, you’re welcome to wait in the truck. Heat is on.”

Anna and Balthazar immediately take off, seeking the offered warmth. Gabe circles around to Cas’s side where they stand out of Dean’s way while he studies the engine and pretends that he and Cas never went on a date.

Cas doesn’t understand what to do here. Or how to feel. If Dean doesn’t want to admit they had seen each other, does that mean he’s ashamed? Or maybe he isn’t out? He had seemed so sure of himself on their date, so comfortable being around Cas, holding his hand, kissing him in the middle of a crowded bar. He wouldn’t have done all of that if he was closeted, right?

But then that means… he has a problem with Cas. 

Something nudges into his side and Cas looks at Gabe whose staring up at him with suspicious eyes. “Are you okay?” he whispers.

Cas nods, not trusting himself to say anything. If Dean wants to keep things quiet, Cas will just have to respect that. Even if it makes his chest hurt. 

“Well, it’s not the battery or the starter and you definitely have gas in the tank.”

“Told you,” Gabe hisses.

“I’m gonna hook her up to the truck and bring y’all back to town. Once we get the car settled, I can drop you at home.”

“Oh that won’t be necessary-” Cas begins.

“That’d be great, man, thank you!” Gabe yells over him. “We thought we were gonna have to call Cas’s scary brother to come get us.”

Dean laughs again and heads back to the truck to get the car connected. As soon as his back is turned, Gabe elbows Cas again, but much harder this time.

“What the hell is wrong with you giving up a free ride?” Gabe demands. 

“I was just trying to be polite!” Cas hisses back. 

“Polite would be not getting us all killed by your brother when we have to wake him up in the middle of the night to come drive our sorry asses.”

“I really don’t think he would be  _ that- _ ”

“Don’t even finish that stupid sentence.”

Soon enough, Dean has the car hooked to the back of the tow truck. He leads Gabe and Cas to driver’s door. Balthazar and Anna are chatting away comfortably on the passenger’s side.

“Hop in,” Dean says.

Gabe just does that, having to use the frame to propel his short frame into the cab. 

Cas takes a step forward and freezes, realizing what position this puts him in. He glances at Dean who is smiling expectantly. So normal. Like Cas is really just another customer. 

“Hurry it up, Cas, it’s cold out there!”

Swallowing his pride, Cas jumps inside. A moment later, said pride is threatening to bubble out of him as Dean’s side is pressed against him. He tries to make some space between them but with four adults taking up the long bench seat, there isn’t really an inch to spare. 

Gabe, Balthazar, and Anna talk freely with Dean as they head toward town, explaining the concert they were on their way and bickering over songs. Dean is friendly and laughs along, all the while his thigh getting warmer and warmer where its touching Cas’s and every part of Cas wants to lean into it. Everything about Dean is warm and welcoming and gorgeous and Cas wants to wrap himself around the man and never let go.

_ Which is ridiculous _ , he tells himself. They went on one date. Who gets this caught up on a guy after one date? Maybe this is why Dean never responded. Maybe he could tell how clingy Cas was. Maybe he thought Cas was creepy. 

Heat burns across Cas’s face and he sinks deeper into the seat.

When they reach the shop, Dean goes about unhooking the car and maneuvering it near the garage, explaining he’ll have someone look at it first thing in the morning. Gabe pays him for the tow and gives him his contact information so Dean can call him when the car is done. Business, taken care of, they pile back into the truck. This time, Cas makes sure he’s sitting on the passenger side. 

“You can drop me and Anna off first,” Gabe says as they turn out of the lot. 

“Oh, roommates or…” Dean wonders.

“Excellent question, Dean,” Gabe says. “Anna, how would you define our relationship?”

“A match made in hell,” Anna grumbles.

Dean laughs. “Family, I’m guessing?”

“Might as well be,” Balthazar chimes in. “Childhood friends. We’ve known each other since… what? Second grade?”

“Pretty much,” Gabe shrugs. “Might as well be since birth.”

“Well, that’s cool,” Dean says. “Can’t say I’ve spoken to anyone from childhood since… well. Childhood.”

“It helps that our parents all knew each other very well,” Anna explains. “And Cas and Gabe actually are cousins.”

“That’s just hearsay,” Gabe snipes. “I could never be blood related to someone so mean and boring.”

Cas recognizes it for the bait that it is but he doesn’t take it. Instead, he intensifies his focus on staring out the window and pretending that he’s anywhere else in the universe.

But then Dean has to say, “He doesn’t seem mean or boring to me” and Cas feels the heat reappear in his face.

“That’s because he’s moping right now,” Gabe says. “Some hot guy went Cinderella and dipped out on him. He’s been acting like a window in mourning for weeks now.” Gabe adds a put-upon sigh. 

“Gabe!” Anna snaps and reaches across Balthazar to whack him in the arm. “That’s personal, you ass!”

They argue, Balthazar chiming in, and Cas leans further into the door. At this point nothing less than a black hole to swallow him would be a mercy.

They drop Gabe and Anna off a few minutes later, Gabe throwing man thanks and promises of grandeur toward Dean for his heroic deed. 

“Actually, I think I’ll get out here as well,” Balthazar says.

Cas begins to panic. “B-but- but you only live like ten more minutes away.”

“I know,” Balthazar sighs. “But I’m tired and at least here I’m guaranteed breakfast in the morning.”

“I never offered to cook for you,” Gabe says.

Balthazar only grins. “We shall see. Goodnight, Cas. Thank you again, Dean.” 

“No problem,” Dean shouts after him.

Cas stares at his friends, begging for help with his eyes but Balthazar just grins and slams the door shut. 

A tense silence fills the confined space of the cab. This is not how it was supposed to end. Fuck all of this. Fuck his friends, fuck this night, fuck that damn concert. 

“So, uh… where to?” Dean asks eventually, carefully.

Cas’s stomach rolls like he’s going to be sick and he presses against the door again. “Perry and Dekalb.”

Without a word, Dean puts the truck in gear and starts to drive. It’s silent the entire way, the awkwardness just getting heavier and heavier. Cas keeps his eyes resolutely on the window, only looking up when Dean asks which way he needs to turn. He never lets his eyes drift further left than the volume dial on the radio. 

What did he do wrong? The question keeps circling through his head, incessant and cruel, and Cas knows it’s dangerous to entertain it. But he can’t really resist as they drive through town, and he begins dissecting every conversation they had that night, trying to find where he’d gone wrong. 

_ No, no _ , he tells himself, hands clenching into fists. This isn’t right. Dean’s not interested but it’s not a big deal. You’re going to move on.

“Just let me know which house,” Dean’s voice cuts in and Cas looks up. 

“Here,” he says when the familiar blue door of his apartment comes into view. 

Dean pulls the truck over and puts it in park.

Cas can’t explain why he doesn’t immediately jump out of the truck and run for safety. He just doesn’t. He sits there. Frozen and voiceless. 

He notices that Dean seems just as awkward and it’s nice to finally see him affected by this embarrassing night. Nice to know that Cas has some kind of effect on him, even if it’s not the type he wants to have. 

“Um, look,” Dean’s deep voice starts after a minute. “I just… I wanted to say I was sorry...”

Cas closes his eyes. He doesn’t want an apology. He wants to forget that date and this night ever happened.

“I was trying not to embarass you but I… I just wasn’t expecting to see you and it threw me off.” Dean pauses and Cas hears the way his hands rub together. “I don’t think your friends suspected anything though.” 

And that draws a snort from Cas. “Yeah,” he agrees, “wouldn’t want that.” 

Dean doesn’t respond.

Sighing, Cas reaches for the handle and flings the door open. He jumps out and makes to slam the door as hard as he can before walking away but he pauses, choosing to turn back and glare directly at Dean. “You know, just for future reference. The next time you’re not into someone, have the basic decency to just tell them instead of being a coward and keeping them wondering. It’s cruel.”

Feeling far more satisfied, Cas slams the door and begins walking toward his door. He’s fishing out his key when he hears a door open and close and quick boot steps following after him.

“Wait, Cas,” Dean calls. 

“Just go away, Dean.”

“I didn’t mean to hurt you.”

Cas laughs at that. “Isn’t that what they all say.” He finally gets the door unlocked and cracks it open.

“No, look,” Dean says, reaching for Cas’s arm. Cas yanks away from him, ready to throw a punch if necessary. Dean releases him immediately and holds his hands up in surrender. His eyes are big and sincere as he stares at Cas. “Sorry. I just… it wasn’t that I wasn’t interested. I really liked you.”

Cas squints. “Then why didn’t you respond to any of my messages? Why did you lie to my friends about how we knew each other?”

“Because I-I-” Dean flushes and rubs the back of his neck and if Cas wasn’t so pissed right now he would have called it adorable. “I didn’t think you were actually into me.”

“Why would I have asked you out again if I didn’t like you?” Cas asks, trying to make sense of this.

“You seem like the kind of guy who would agree to a second date just to be nice.”

An argument is on the tip of his tongue but Cas swallows it back. The assessment isn’t wrong. Cas has been on more toxic second dates than he cares to count because he didn’t want to be rude. 

“I swear I wasn’t trying to ghost you because I wasn’t into you,” Dean says. “I had a great time. Honestly, it was the best date I’ve had probably ever.”

“Me too,” Cas agrees. “But that doesn’t explain why you didn’t want to see me again or why you lied.”

Dean’s face twists into something pained and then… embarrassed? He sighs heavily, hands fisting in his pockets and eyes on the ground, the picture of defeat.

“Dean?” Cas asks, carefully.

“I’m a mechanic, Cas,” he says at last like it’s a dirty secret. “Usually when people find out, they either run for the hills or they’ll grin and bear it through a meal and I’ll never hear from them again. And I get it.” Dean shrugs, finally looking up. “It’s not exactly a brag-to-your-mom kind of job. But it’s what I love. I guess with you… I really liked you and didn’t want to handle getting rejected and I didn’t want to embarass you in front of your friends, ya know? Thought it would be easier if we just left things there and moved on.”

Cas’s head is spinning at his point, trying to digest everything Dean is saying until he catches onto one particular bit. Something Dean had said in the truck too. “Embarrass?” Cas asks. “Wait… embarrassed like you thought I would be embarrassed if my friends knew I had gone out with you because you’re a mechanic?”

Dean just nods. “I don’t blame you. I mean, look at me.” He holds his arms out, a hateful smile twisting his lips. “Not anything to write home about. But I am sorry for making you think I didn’t like you or something. You’re a really great guy. And a horrible dancer,” he adds with a wink. “I’d keep working on those skills if I were you.”

That’s when Cas realizes that Dean is backing away, like he’s going to leave. After all of this, he’s still just going to walk away without giving Cas a chance.

A gentle kind of rage storms through Cas, the kind that wants to punch and then hug someone close. The kind that wants to scream before kissing all the anger and hurt away. 

“Wait!” Cas shouts and brings a hand to his mouth, wary eyes drifting to his neighbors’ windows. Dean looks just as shocked but freezes. Cas points at him and then back to his stoop. “Come back here.”

Frowning, Dean obeys and wanders back up the steps as directed. “Uh, what?”

“I don’t care that you’re a mechanic,” Cas says and takes Dean’s hand. “I had a really good time with you and I want to see you again.”

Dean’s eyebrows shoot up to his hairline. “You do?”

“I feel like I should be offended that you think I’m so shallow,” Cas muses.

“I don’t-”

But Cas shushes Dean with a finger to his lips. “We’re going to discuss this further later. But right now, you owe me a second date.”

“It’s almost one in the morning,” Dean says and his eyes say that Cas is out of his mind.

And maybe he is, but this night has been a whirlwind of emotions and if ever there was a time to act crazy, this is it. 

“Then I guess we better hurry so we can get some sleep.” 

When Dean doesn’t argue, Cas tugs on his hand until the man is following him across the threshold into his apartment, a real smile finally curling his lips and Cas begins thinking of all the things he’s willing to do to keep that smile there. For as long as he can. 


End file.
